dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CrimsonPyre/Midnightverse Stuff
This is my first blog post so please be gentle. Anyway, this explains the cosmology of Midnightverse. It's based on the Kabbalistic concept of the Five Worlds. Cosmology Creation in Midnightverse is an infinitely layered totality containing continuities that contain infinite multiverses that contain infinite universes as well as higher dimensions that exist. Creation is infinitely layered containing an infinite number of higher dimensions however, these dimensions fall into five levels/subgradients. From the order of highest subgradient to lower subgradient, they are A"K, Atziluth, Beri'ah, Yetzirah, and Assiah. Above A"K is the Nothing and Everything of YESH-ME-AYIN or AYIN-ME-YESH, or as it is commonly referred to as the EIN SOF. Ein Sof/YESH-ME-AYIN/AYIN-ME-YESH Ein Sof, also known as YESH-ME-AYIN or AYIN-ME-YESH, is also known as the realm of Everything and Nothing, Here duality, space, time, infinite, finite, life, death, existence, and nonexistence are absolutely meaningless, nullified by the very presence of both YESH and AYIN and can only be a maybe as dictated by SEPHIRA, MAVETH, and SHEKHINAH. To better explain this, I will use numbers. YESH is 1 while AYIN is -1. They are IS and IS NOT. SEPHIRA and MAVETH drift towards either with SEPHIRA being 0.5 which is life and MAVETH being -0.5 which is death and SHEKHINAH being 0, which is possiblility . It cannot be described as the highest form because the realm exists beyond definition. The Primordial Entities who reside here are eternal, infinite, boundless beings who transcend the lower subgradients having existed in a state of transcendence above even A"K which is considered by all lower beings to be the highest level of transcendence. This is due to the fact that lesser beings cannot even comprehend the concept to the point where they are practically nonexistent. Even the Cosmic Gods for all their power and knowledge cannot fully comprehend the realm of Everything and Nothing. To put it into terms, Jewish Kabbalists have stated that : A"K A"K (also known as Adam Kadmon) is the highest subgradient one can achieve before reaching the world of Nothing and Everything. It is the highest realm, infinitely greater than all other realms below it. It is in this realm that the Cosmic Gods exist, interweaved into the infinite-dimensional Totality as well as existing as Infinite-Dimensional Beings themselves. Other beings that have reached A"K are the Leviathan Titans, who can consume all of Creation to sate their ceaseless hunger, and Adam and Eve, following their resurrection. Metatron was also able to reach A"K after utilizing the power of all Six Akashic Tablets, essentially making her God and allowing her to control all of Creation. A"K is home to the highest level of Purgatory, which is ruled by Adam and Eve, each of the various realms of the Cosmic Gods, as well as the Seventh Heaven and the Ninth Circle of Hell. Atziluth Atziluth is the second-highest subgradient through which the lowest levels of the River and the Kaleidoscope emanate from. The Veil and Vita also permeate the entirety of this subgradient and is where concepts are formed yet not born containing no sense of existence or form. Some being exist in Atziluth though mostly the Archreapers and Archfae make their homes in Atziluth as it is where the Well of All Souls is located where souls are conceptualized. Atziluth contains ten levels that are infinitely greater than the one below it. Beri'ah Beri'ah is the subgradients where the creation and destruction of an infinite number of dimensions are created and destroyed at once. It is known as the world of Creation and all multiverses and universes originate from here. Beri'ah is also known as the Prime Source due to its existence being the source of all physical dimensions. While it transcends 4-D space, Beri'ah can only be considered 5 to 7 in terms of dimensional size. Currently, only Infinity visits this realm. Yetzirah Yetzirah is the divine realm. It is where the afterlives are located as well as the lowest portions of the Veil and Vita. Eight of Hell's Circles are contained within the Yetzirah as well as the first six levels of Heaven. This is the realm that mortals associate with divine beings and demons and is also known as the spiritual realm. This realm is ruled by various Gods and other mythological beings and is where the entrance to the Garden of Eden can be found alongside the Axis Mundi, which allows for passage across all the levels of Heaven. Assiah Assiah is the lowest subgradient and contains 4-D space. It contains an endless sea of continuities. These continuities contain an endless number of multiverses. Those multiverses contain an endless number of universes. Our own universe exists in Assiah. Beings from Assiah can access the higher realms of Yetzirah and Beri'ah and possibly even Atziluth however, access to the higher realms requires the use of very powerful magic. Each universe in and of itself is a true universe complete with its own spacetime continuum. Various devices and spells have been used to breach the gap between these universes allowing people to crossover into them. Category:Blog posts